The Lying Game
Synopsis After taking a career aptitude test at school, Raven finds out that she was meant to be a teacher, Chelsea a policewoman and Eddie a furniture salesman. Their teacher tells them that they have to spend the next day with someone in the profession they were matched to, and Raven finds out she has to teach in Cory’s classroom with his teacher, Mrs. Applebaum. The next day when Raven and Cory get back from Cory’s school, they were arguing. Chelsea, fresh from her day of police work with Detective Ramirez, decides that she should let both of them tell their stories. Raven tells of Mrs. Applebaum leaving the room in tears because of the honor of a portrait that was presented to her, Cory smashing the cookies for the class’s snack, Cory squirting grape juice on Raven’s shirt, and Cory smashing Mrs. Applebaum’s retirement picture over Raven’s head. Cory says that everything Raven said was a lie, and tells his version of the story, with Raven locking Mrs. Applebaum out of the classroom, trying to deny the class of their snacks, squirting juice on herself, and breaking the portrait while Cory’s trying to use something to defend himself against her getting him. Because neither of them would tell the truth, Victor banishes both of them to their rooms until they do so. Then, Chelsea comes in with a surprise witness to tell the real story — Larry from Cory’s class. Larry tells Victor and Tanya what really happened: Mrs. Applebaum left the room because she was actually having an allergic reaction to her mascara, Cory told Raven that he had to pass out the snacks because it was his job, and Raven accused him of taking advantage of her, a trophy fell on top of the juice box (causing it to squirt juice on Raven’s shirt), and Raven accidentally put her head through Mrs. Applebaum’s portrait when she stands up after slipping on the spilled cookies. Tanya tells Raven and Cory she was upset at both of them because they expected the worst from each other, and that was what they got in return. Cory tells Raven that handing out the snacks was his job and then reveals why: he was Student of the Week; Victor agrees, saying that Cory got straight As and had perfect behavior. Raven replied that she had no idea. Cory then told her that she should not have tried to be bossy, and Raven tells him that she was actually nervous. Cory says that he thought Raven wasn't afraid of anything, and Raven replies that she was afraid she would mess up and embarrass herself. Cory then remarks that he did not know Raven worried about stuff like that. Then Tanya tells them that they probably learned something about each other that will bring them closer together. Victor then comes up and agrees, especially when, as he puts it, Cory and Raven are doing extra chores to help pay for Mrs. Applebaum’s portrait. Meanwhile Eddie tries to use his skills as a sofa salesman with Big Al the Sofa King by trying to sell a new sofa to Victor and Tanya, but they did not appreciate his efforts of setting them up with a new lounge room. At school the next day, the class finds out that the jobs they had to go to were not even the right ones, because their teacher mixed up their real answers. Raven finds out that her recommendation is a fashion designer, Chelsea was an environmental biologist and Eddie was a musician. Trivia/Goofs *You can tell that this episode was filmed sometime in 2003 because Cory's certificate for "Student of the Week" is dated 2003. *When we see the juice carton sprays the juice onto Raven's shirt, after it has been sprayed on, in the next shot the amount of stains on her shirt has decreased significantly. *When Raven first enters the classroom, in the story where she is meant to be bad, the juice box on the desk appears / disappears a few times. *In Larry's version of the story, when Raven is following Cory, she slips on the bag of cookies. When she gets up and smashes into the painting, it shows the floor behind her for a second, and the cookies and the bag are gone. *After Corey throws the candy to the kids in his class and tells them to throw it at Raven, you see all the children rummaging around under their desks for the candy that had been stored there for them to throw. *When Mrs. Applebaum faints, you can see the mat she falls upon clearly. Quotes Mr. Grozowtski: I think these tests are very accurate. Took one myself when I was your age. Eddie: And it said you should be a teacher? Mr. Grozowtski: Swimsuit model. ---- Cory: (about Raven) Dad, she got me in trouble with the principal! Raven: Oh, please. You got your own self in trouble. ---- Chelsea: I think I got it. Victor: What have you got? Chelsea: Nothing. Maybe everything, but most likely nothing. ---- Chelsea: All right, we can either do this the easy or we can do this the hard way. Which is it gonna be? Raven: Just let me tell the story, Chels. Chelsea: (to Victor and Tanya) I think I broke them down. ---- Cory: (recognizes who is under the hood of the yellow sweatshirt) Larry? Larry: (pulls back the hood of the sweatshirt upon hearing his name) How’d you know it was me? Cory: Man, you been wearing that same sweatshirt for two weeks. ---- Tanya: (after she and Victor hear Raven and Cory in the kitchen arguing) Victor, your kids are home. Victor: Why do they got to be my kids? ---- Chelsea: Well, case closed. (to Larry) C’mon, Larry. I’m taking you downtown, son. Larry: To the police station? Chelsea: No, silly, for an ice cream cone. You did good, kid. (Larry sighs in relief and smiles) Guest Starring *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Applebaum *David Henrie as Larry *Stuart Pankin as Mr. Grozowtski 219 Category:Season Two